


One More Night

by GabycatStark13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I literally just wrote they make up, implicit sexual content, not really - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabycatStark13/pseuds/GabycatStark13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces Steve pensaba que era lo correcto y, como lo mayoría de las veces, Maria le probaba (de una manera u otra) de que estaba equivocado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

_You_ _and I_ _go_ _hard_ _at_ _each_ _other_ _like_ _we're_ _going_ _to_ _war_ _._  

Ya llevaban meses saliendo y las cosas a veces se ponían duras; las misiones con los vengadores y las nuevas que llegaron después de la restauración de SHIELD los tenían bastante irritables. 

   
 _You_ _and I_ _go_ _rough,_ _we_ _keep_ _throwing_ _things_ _and_ _slamming_ _the_ _door_ _._  

Eso le gustaba creer a Steve y no estaba alejado de la realidad, cada vez que él le preguntaba algo acerca de SHIELD todo acababa en pelea, y viceversa; los dos empezaban a elevar la voz y manotear al aire hasta que (por lo general ella) aventaba su teléfono o cualquier cosa que tuviese a su alcance mientras él salía del departamento, azotando la puerta tras de sí. 

   
 _You_ _and I_ _get_ _so_ _damn_ _dysfunctional_ _,_ _we_ _stopped_ _keeping_ _score._  

JARVIS avisaba a Tony cada vez que Steve salía como alma que lleva el diablo de la torre, y entonces él hablaba a los otros vengadores disponibles sólo para dar a conocer el marcador: Steve 5, Maria 7. 

   
 _You_ _and I_ _get_ _sick_ _,_ _yeah_ _, I_ _know_ _that_ _we_ _can't_ _do_ _this_ _no more._  

Natasha le había advertido que sería muy difícil, diablos, les había advertido a los dos, les había dicho claramente que los dos tenían que trabajar para que funcionara, que si Tony y ella habían podido con Pepper y Clint respectivamente entonces ellos también. 

A veces a Steve eso le parecía demasiado difícil. 

   
   
 _Yeah_ _,_ _but_ _baby_ _there_ _you_ _go_ _again_ _,_ _there_ _you_ _go_ _again_ _,_ _making_ _me_ _love_ _you_ _._  

Entonces volvía al departamento después de haber pasado bastantes horas fuera, pensando sobre lo que haría. Cruzaba los pasillos de la Torre Stark como alma en pena, colocaba su mano para ser reconocida por el escáner y entraba decidido a terminar todo de una vez por todas. 

   
 _Yeah_ _, I_ _stopped_ _using_ _my_ _head,_ _using_ _my_ _head,_ _let_ _it_ _all_ _go_ _._  

Cerraba la puerta tras de sí y al girar se la encontraba, dormitando en el sofá, esperando por él... y Steve juraba que no había visto algo más tierno en sus 99 años de vida. 

   
 _Got_ _you_ _stuck_ _on_ _my_ _body_ _,_ _on_ _my_ _body_ _,_ _like_ _a_ _tattoo_ _._  

La rodeaba lenta y cuidadosamente, deslizando sus manos por detrás de sus hombros y rodillas, pegándola más hacia su cuerpo y el de ella reaccionaba inmediatamente, su nariz hundiéndose en su camiseta mientras una de sus manos tomaba un puño de esta. 

   
 _And_ _now_ _I'm_ _feeling_ _stupid_ _,_ _feeling_ _stupid_ _,_ _crawling_ _back to_ _you_ _._    
Y ahí estaban otra vez, no decían nada sobre el pleito. Maria sólo lo abrazaba y él la abrazaba igual, quedándose dormidos hasta el día siguiente. Steve se quedaba pensativo, mañana hablaría con ella, debía de hacerlo. 

   
 _So I_ _cross_ _my_ _heart_ _and I hope to die_    
 _That_ _I'll_ _only_ _stay_ _with_ _you_ _one_ _more_ _night_    
 _And I_ _know_ _I_ _said_ _it_ _a_ _million_ _times_    
 _But_ _I'll_ _only_ _stay_ _with_ _you_ _one_ _more_ _night_  

_S_ e prometía a sí mismo que sería la última vez, que a la mañana siguiente hablaría con ella y terminaría con todo, que no podían continuar con eso y que sería mejor volver a ser amigos. Si, eso haría. 

 

A la mañana siguiente despertó y Maria no estaba ahí. Se pasó la mano por la cara y fue a buscarla por el apartamento, para encontrarla haciendo el desayuno vistiendo sólo una playera con el escudo estampado en la espalda. 

-Hola- le dijo ella mientras sacaba las el pan del tostador. 

-Hola- le respondió él, pensando en como iba a decir su plan. 

Ella se le acercó lentamente, como jaguar acechando a su presa, se acercó a su oído y susurró. 

-Sé que quieres hablar- Steve sólo asentía -Hablaremos después ¿okay? 

   
 _Try to_ _tell_ _you_ _"no"_ _but_ _my_ _body_ _keeps_ _on_ _telling_ _you_ _"yes"._  

Cuando ella lo besó Steve quería decir no, en serio, pero no pudo. Sus labios siempre fueron (y probablemente serán) su mayor adicción. Los notó desde el primer día: rosados y carnosos y cuando los besó por primera vez fue como morir e ir al cielo. 

   
 _Try to_ _tell_ _you_ _"stop",_ _but_ _your_ _lipstick_ _got_ _me so_ _out_ _of_ _breath_ _._  

En serio lo había intentado, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya le había quitado la camiseta y la tenía sentada en la esquina de la cocina, mientras ella recorría su torso con sus manos por debajo de su camisa. 

   
 _I'll_ _be_ _waking_ _up in_ _the_ _morning_ _,_ _probably_ _hating_ _myself_ _._  

Él sabía que hacer esto antes de lo que planeaba decir estaba mal, que le haría daño a ella y a su vez a él. 

   
 _And_ _I'll_ _be_ _waking_ _up,_ _feeling_ _satisfied_ _but_ _guilty_ _as_ _hell_ _._  

Sabía que a pesar de que disfrutaría el momento, después le iba a pesar. No dejó de hacerlo de todos modos.   
   
 _Yeah_ _,_ _but_ _baby_ _there_ _you_ _go_ _again_ _,_ _there_ _you_ _go_ _again_ _,_ _making_ _me_ _love_ _you_ _._    
Y ahí estaban ellos, haciendo el amor como si ambos supieran que sería la última vez, pero extrañamente sintiéndose como la primera. 

   
 _Yeah_ _, I_ _stopped_ _using_ _my_ _head,_ _using_ _my_ _head,_ _let_ _it_ _all_ _go_ _._    
En medio de todo Maria gemía su nombre con una voz pequeña y necesitada que lo heló al escucharla. Ahora se daba cuenta que el "plan" no tenía sentido. 

   
 _Got_ _you_ _stuck_ _on_ _my_ _body_ _,_ _on_ _my_ _body_ _,_ _like_ _a_ _tattoo_ _._    
Él la amaba, no podría olvidarla aunque quisiera, y estaba bastante seguro de que Maria, aunque jamás lo admititría, se sentía igual. 

   
 _And_ _now_ _I'm_ _feeling_ _stupid_ _,_ _feeling_ _stupid_ _,_ _crawling_ _back to_ _you_ _._    
Y se sentía raro, y tonto. Una pequeña parte seguía creyendo que era lo mejor, y esa parte fue ignorada totalmente. No sería feliz sin ella, ella no sería feliz sin él. Decidió quedarse con ella hasta que ambos y no sólo él decidieran que esto estaba mal.   
   
   
 _So I_ _cross_ _my_ _heart_ _and I hope to die (_ _yeah_ _,_ _yeah_ _)_    
 _That_ _I'll_ _only_ _stay_ _with_ _you_ _one_ _more_ _night_ _(_ _yeah_ _,_ _yeah_ _)_    
 _And I_ _know_ _I_ _said_ _it_ _a_ _million_ _times (_ _yeah_ _,_ _yeah_ _)_    
 _But_ _I'll_ _only_ _stay_ _with_ _you_ _one_ _more_ _night_ _(_ _yeah_ _,_ _yeah_ _)_  

Después de varias horas y los dos de vuelta en la cama ella habló por fin. 

-Sé que peleamos, y que peleamos mucho- 

Él asintió mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabellera café. 

-Pero quiero que sepas que en realidad te amo Steve, y yo... 

Él la interrumpió. -Los dos, los dos haremos que funcione ¿okay? 

Maria asintió mientras recorría sus brazos lentamente con sus dedos. 

-¿Te quedarás?- le dijo Maria en un susurro. 

-¿Por qué no?- le respondió él con una media sonrisa, cubriéndola con su cuerpo por completo.   
   
 _I_ _don't_ _know_ _,_ _whatever_ _._  

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO...  
> Primer intento de SongFic, pedía a gritos que lo escribiese, si tienen alguna sugerencia, por favor, comenten <3


End file.
